User blog:BigSilkWithTheGoodMilk/Anxiety's Drag Race All Stars: Season 1, Episode 2 Summary
EPISODE 2: All Stars Snatch Game After Flute's Elimination, the queens walk back into the Werkroom and they see Flute's lipstick message on the mirror, it reads "Peace out y'all. We are ALL STARS!". As Armani is wiping off the mirror she says that it was harder than she thought to send a girl home. All the queens go and relax around the lounge to discuss what went down. Gia asks The Predator who's lipstick she chose. She reveals she chose Angelic's lipstick. She quickly explains that for her, she thought that Flute had a desire and want to stay, more than Angelic. Angelic says to her, "Girl, no hard feelings, I can imagine how hard it must be to even choose any lipstick. No hard feelings". Zara doesn't feel the same as the others do. She feels like later on, alliances will make a big factor in who goes home. '' ''The next day, Jake introduces the queens to their next Main Challenge which will be to compete in an All Star version of the Snatch Game. All the queens get excited. Rosebud says she is excited to play Snatch Game as she went home right before. So she's excited to show everyone what she can do. After Jake leaves the Werkroom, the queens all get busy, getting ready for the Snatch Game. Bronzation reveals she will be impersonating Mo'nique. Armani says that, that's a good choice for her. Gia reveals that she will be impersonating Ariana Grande. While Buffy reveals she will be impersonating Taylor Swift. All the queens begin painting and chatting. The Season 1 Queens get ready together. They both chat about their season. Predator says that their season was one of the best. And she thought the Top 3 was probably the strongest Top 3 so far. Gia agrees and says that it was unfortunate to see her go home 5th and was hoping to see Predator in the Top 3 along with Lovely Peaches. Gia says that Chanel wasn't the best queen fit for Top 3. On the set of the Snatch Game. Angelic impersonates Lovely Mimi. Armani impersonates Bella Hadid. Bronzation impersonates Mo'nique. Buffy impersonates Taylor Swift. Gia impersonates Ariana Grande. Rosebud impersonates Audrey Hepburn. The Predator impersonates Beyonce. Zara as Kris Jenner and Zipitor as Jeffree Star. Bronzation slays as expected as her character. She makes Jake laugh alot. She emobies the crazy personality that is Mo'nique and does really well. Zipitor and Zara also do amazing jobs. Zara throws a bit of shade towards the Kardashian's and Jenner's which makes Jake laugh while Zipitor smashes a highlighter and tries to look for the people who broke into his warehouse. Rosebud, The Predator and Gia do pretty good. Their character development is there and they make Jake laugh a bit. Buffy although does have an ok character, doesn't make Jake laugh, she does loose character a bit and overall has a flat peformance. Armani answers a question or two well as Bella but flatlines. She looses charater alot. Angelic starts off really funny with a nail joke and a funny asian accent but quickly looses character and fades into the background. On the Mainstage Stage Guest Judges include Nicki Minaj and Wendy Williams. After the Runway. Gia, Rosebud & The Predator are declared Safe. The step to the back of the stage. The rest of the queens represent the Tops and Bottoms of the week. During critiques, Angelic is told that she started off strong but soon lost character. Armani is read for disappointing after a strong peformance last week, the judges also say that she did pretty good on Season 3 as Sofía Vergara. This time she lost character. Bronzation is praised for such a stong and funny character. The judges say they were excited to see who she would do for Snatch Game. She stayed in character the whole time and was so good. Buffy is told that just like her peformance on Season 2 Snatch Game, she wasn't good. The judges do say that they could tell she was trying really hard to do well but flopped. Zara is told her impersonation was really strong however she could have gone a bit further with it in terms of doing more than just making fun of the Kardashian's. Lastly, Zipitor is praised for such a funny and over the top peformance. She really snapped and is making up for 3rd out on her season. '' ''After critiques, Jake announces that Bronzation and Zipitor are the Top 2 All Stars of the Week. Armani and Zara are ultimately declared Safe which leaves Angelic Ko and Buffy Brookes in the Bottom 2. The queens then leave the stage into the Werkroom to deliberate. '' ''During deliberation, Angelic breaksdown and says that she is so disappointed in herself for flopping again. Rosebud says to her that no matter what happens, she is an amazing queen. Bronzation and Zipitor each take turns chatting with the Bottom 2 queens. Gia and The Predator chat about their placements. Gia says that she is glad to be Safe becuase she doesn't feel confident that Zipitor would save her. Predator agrees. '' ''Back on the Mainstage. The Top 2 All Stars lipsync to "G4L" by Rihanna. Bronzation serves up some sexual moves aswell as some fierce choreo throughout the lipsync. Zipitor surprises the judges with a few tricks and moves. Both queens ultimately slay the song and pump out the lyrics. After the lipsync, Bronzation is declared the winner. Zipitor is Safe. Bronzation reveals she pulled Angelic's lipstick. Angelic is Eliminated and Sashay's Away. 8 Queens Remain Category:Blog posts